


An Explicit Arrangement

by dhazellouise



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cum Eating, F/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: The three of them have an arrangement you see, which they plan to continue behind closed doors. (Warning: Explicit Sexual Content. Threesome.) Arthur/Lyanna/Rhaegar





	An Explicit Arrangement

The silence is broken by the sound of flesh slapping flesh and the occasional moans and groans coming from the entwined figures in the bed.

The lovers position is shameless. With the dark haired man half-sitting at the edge of the bed while the grey-eyed woman is on top of him and with her back press against his chest. The woman is riding the man in reverse position, where the woman's legs are spread wide in such a way that a person can see the man's cock entering the woman's sex shamelessly.

The two lovers are clearly enjoying themselves as they completely fucked each other senseless.

"Arthur…" the woman moans out loud as the man beneath her thrust his shaft inside her. He easily slides into her moist and pink sex with a hurried determination that belies his position as her Kingsguard.

"Lyanna…" comes the man's grunt of pleasure as he continues to thrust into her. He reaches out towards the woman's bouncing breast while his mouth seeks the creamy flesh of the woman's long neck.

At once, the woman archs her back and lets out a breathy moan at the sensation of the man's hand cupping her breast and his mouth sucking her neck. The man did not stop his ministrations, however, and continues to drive into the woman's tight sex.

"How does she feel like Arthur?" A voice suddenly says and Lyanna opens her eyes to see her husband watching her and Arthur intensely.

Her husband, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, is sitting on the chair with nothing to cover his naked form. His silver hair falling down his naked chest in rivulets while his hard cock stands up from between his legs.

Lyanna's husband has been watching Ser Arthur Dayne, Rhaegar's best friend and Kingsguard, fucked her on their bed for a while now and she already knows that her husband likes the sight of them together. This is what turns Prince Rhaegar on. He likes the sight of Lyanna being fucked by his best friend in their bed. Something the three often do when they weren't busy with their royal duties.

"She feels glorious, your grace." Lyanna hears Arthur's guttural voice from behind her while he sharply thrust his cock into her for emphasis. The action forces a gasp from her lips while the feeling of Arthur's fingers tweaking her nipple makes her shudder.

Lyanna's inside quiver with the need for release. She needs her husband now more than ever.

"Perhaps it's time for you to partake in our pleasure, your grace..." She hears Arthur say to the Prince and Lyanna looks up just in time to see Prince Rhaegar's face darkened with lust.

"Perhaps you are right my friend," her husband says as he abruptly stands up from his chair and walks towards them in all his naked glory. "It's time for me to join you both."

Lyanna watches with great anticipation as the Prince suddenly kneels in front of her spread legs and leans close towards where Arthur and Lyanna are joined. Lyanna should be slightly embarrassed at her shameless position, but she has done this so many times that she no longer feel anything, except raw lust at the sight of her husband kneeling in front of her and Arthur.

Using his fingers, Rhaegar then spreads her nether lips wide while he observes how Arthur continues to thrust into her fast and deep. His purple eyes watching his best friend's cock disappearing into his wife's cunt.

A flush spreads all throughout Lyanna's body at the sight of Rhaegar observing her and Arthur's joined sex. She already knows what Rhaegar is about to do to her, but it still surprises her when she sees Rhaegar leans forward in between her legs. Rhaegar's hot breath brushing over her sex, just above where Arthur is entering her.

Rhaegar has done this countless of times before but it still doesn't stop Lyanna from gasping out loud at the sensation of her husband's tongue swiping over the little bead of pleasure just above where Arthur and her are joined. Immediately, her insides flutter while a blazing heat sweep through her.

She instantly knows that she won't last very long not while Arthur continues to fuck her and her husband has his mouth occupied with her clit.

"Rhaegar…" She moans as she feels the Prince begin to lick her clit in long and wet swipes. Completely giving her more pleasure just as Arthur is bringing her closer to orgasm with his thrusting cock.

Her inner walls immediately begin to tighten around Arthur's manhood and she hears her knight groan at the sensation. His hand cups her breast while Arthur's lips finds her ear to whisper to her.

"Do you like that, Lyanna?"Arthur asks her. "Do you like what the Prince is doing to you?"

"Yes!" She manages to gasp out just as she watches when Rhaegar begins to suckle her clit in great abandon. Arthur's thrusting becomes frantic. He drives his cock into her with such gusto that Lyanna is now bouncing on his lap.

At the same time, Prince Rhaegar continues to lap at her clit, alternating between licking and sucking that Lyanna begins to feel the familiar coiling sensation within her.

Her insides starts to quiver and Arthur must have sense her nearing her orgasm because he suddenly says to the Prince.

"She is close, Rhaegar. She is about to cum." Arthur informs the Prince in a tight and breathless voice.

In response, the Prince suddenly uses his teeth to graze over Lyanna's clit. He does this once, twice, three times, until Lyanna is mewling out loud. Then, the tight coil inside her finally snaps. Her release is so sudden and unexpected that she cries out in ecstasy as waves of pleasure shortly crashes over her.

Arthur instantly takes advantage of her tight and fluttering walls and thrusts right into her in a frenzied rhythm. His grunts of pleasure is loud in the room while Rhaegar remains silent as he continues to focus his attention on Lyanna's clit.

The sensation is too much that Lyanna can't help but writhe in between the two men. Lyanna barely hears it when Arthur lets out a groan as he too finds his release soon after. Arthur doesn't pulls out but cums right inside her. His hot seed spurting into her fluttering womb like he has done so many times before.

A moment later, she slumps against Arthur's chest, who immediately wraps around her waist and starts to nuzzle her neck.

Rhaegar, however, is too busy licking her cum that manages to leak out from her passageway, which is still full of Arthur's still hard cock.

However, the Prince isn't only licking Lyanna's release but Arthur's as well and she watches him do the dirty deed like it is the natural thing in the world.

And this is the arrangement that the three has been doing for months. An explicit arrangement that they intend to continue behind closed doors.


End file.
